Tradición fuera de fecha
by Sakhory
Summary: "— ¡Bulgaria! —Exclamó Rumania— ¿¡Qué significa esto?". Bulgaria sólo quería un poco de cariño, pero si el rumano era un lío de emociones varias, iba a estar difícil. Entre sorpresas y algunas decisiones apresuradas, algo bueno podría salir de todo eso. Bulgaria/Rumania. One-shoot.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi.

* * *

Rumania había tenido un día cómo cualquier otro. Reunión con sus superiores, toneladas de libros sobre magia, peleas con Hungría, charlas amistosas con Inglaterra y Noruega. Al llegar a su casa, lo único que deseaba era tirarse en su amplio sillón de terciopelo rojo, y disfrutar de una buena taza de café.

Todo había sido normal, hasta que entró a su casa. Allí, en su amado sillón, estaba Bulgaria, leyendo un libro.

— ¿Bulgaria? —Inquirió el rumano— ¿Cómo entraste?

—Conozco el escondite de la llave—contestó tranquilamente, mientras sus ojos oliváceos dejaban el libro de lado, y se posaban en la figura del recién llegado.

Rumania refunfuñó algo, y un poco sonrojado por la penetrante mirada del otro, se dirigió a la cocina. Más tarde, volvió a la sala, y tomó asiento en su sillón (con la taza de café en sus manos), a un lado del búlgaro.

Y entonces, Rumania tuvo la brillante idea de mirar el techo.

Abrió los ojos rojizos como platos. Entreabrió la boca, pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido. ¿Eso lo había hecho el morocho? ¿Por qué? Se ruborizó completamente.

— ¡Bulgaria! —Exclamó Rumania— ¿¡Qué significa esto!?

El aludido sonrió de lado, y miró desinteresadamente al techo, aún sabiendo lo que había hecho.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó el búlgaro, dejando el libro de lado—Aunque tardaste un poco en darte cuenta…

—T-tú—balbuceó el rumano, rojo hasta las orejas— ¿Porqué llenaste mi techo de muérdago?

Era cierto. El techo de la sala tenía, no una, sino veinte ramas de muérdago. Contadas por un alterado Rumania.

—Tú eres de los que no saben captar indirectas, ¿verdad? —inquirió Bulgaria, un poco decepcionado, dado que no esperaba tal reacción.

— ¿Indirecta? —El rumano ató los hilos de todo, y frunció el ceño— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡No te besaré!

— ¿Porqué?

—Estamos fuera de fecha. Además, esa tradición es nórdica, yo no le doy importancia. Hoy en día es una maldita excusa para que la gente con las hormonas alborotadas intercambie saliva—explicó el de cabellos color miel, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Y no tienes alguna tradición típica de tu país en la que la gente se bese?

— ¡Bulgaria!

—Sólo pregunto.

—No te interesa. Ahora, mueve tu trasero, y ayúdame a quitar todo esto—ordenó Rumania, mientras se paraba sobre la mesa de café. Bulgaria suspiró— ¿Qué sucede?

—Me costó mucho hacer eso, ¿y lo vas a quitar así como así?

El rumano se mordió el labio inferior, mientras se repetía mentalmente que no debía sentir culpa por tirar el esfuerzo de su amigo a la basura. Pero éste; mirándolo con esos ojos verdes, que parecían pedirle a gritos cariño; hacía que al rubio le fuera difícil ser tan frío con respecto a eso.

—Mira… yo nunca te pedí que lo hagas—musitó Rumania, desviando la mirada.

—Lo sé. Sólo…—Bulgaria volvió a suspirar—…Nada. Te ayudaré.

"Sólo quería pasar un buen momento contigo. Uno que atesoraría para siempre" pensó el búlgaro, pero se lo guardó para sí mismo. No quería que el otro sienta lástima o algo parecido. Por lo tanto, también se paró en la pequeña mesa, y comenzó a quitar la primera rama de muérdago.

Rumania observó al de cabello negro, que descolgaba la rama con parsimonia. ¿Porqué su amigo tenía que ser tan impulsivo? Lo tomó por sorpresa. Tenía un revoltijo de emociones en su interior, y se le hacía difícil responder con algo que no fueran gestos torpes e hirientes. Pero no era que no se muriera de ganas de besar al otro. Simplemente no se atrevía. Se mordió el labio, como hacía siempre que se sentía incómodo. Bulgaria se había atrevido a dar el primer paso. ¿Por qué él lo había rechazado, si lo que menos quería era negarle aquella propuesta? Ah, claro, porque lo ponía increíblemente nervioso. Y odiaba estar nervioso. Se sentía inseguro y algo vulnerable.

Pero Bulgaria no se merecía eso, y menos por el hecho de que Rumania no se atreviera a darle una oportunidad. Una oportunidad enterrada cien metros bajo tierra, en cinco cajas fuertes, y defendida por cocodrilos y tiburones. Bueno, no era tan así, pero a veces el búlgaro lo veía así de difícil. Incluso más.

Y el rumano volvió al dilema mental y emocional de tener a su amigo en frente suyo, algo deprimido; y él con muchas ganas de quitarle esa depresión.

Vio cómo Bulgaria dejaba una de las ramitas sobre la mesa, dispuesto a bajar otra. Entonces, decidió que debería dejar de darle vueltas a todo de una maldita vez.

Bulgaria iba a decir algo, pero su amigo se puso de puntas de pie, e hizo que se agachara un poco, hasta que sus cabezas quedaron más o menos a la misma altura. Rumania besó torpemente al más alto en los labios. Apenas un pequeño roce, y luego se separó. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra.

El de cabello oscuro no sabía qué hacer. Viendo que el dueño de la casa no parecía querer hacer nada más, volvió a su tarea, y terminó de descolgar el segundo muérdago. Apenas lo hizo, Rumania volvió a atraerlo hacia sí, para volver a besarlo, aunque esa vez fue un poco más que un simple roce. El búlgaro quiso profundizar el beso, pero el rubio se apartó.

— ¿Qué…?—balbuceó Bulgaria.

—Tú querías una tradición. Bueno, acabo de inventar una—contestó Rumania—Tú bajas un muérdago, y yo te doy un beso.

El más alto parpadeó, atónito, pero luego sonrió. Y comenzó a descolgar las ramas de muérdago con mejor humor del que requería esa tarea. Y vaya que estaba de humor.

A medida que quitaba más ramas, los besos se hacían más largos. Después de bajar cinco ramas, contando las anteriores, Bulgaria se percató de la suavidad de los labios del rumano. Después de ocho, Rumania había abrazado su cintura, indispuesto a soltarlo. Once ramas, y el búlgaro se había familiarizado con el adictivo sabor a uvas de la cavidad del otro. Quince, y la lengua del rubio lamía los labios del morocho, queriendo entrar en la boca del otro. Dieciocho, y los muérdagos habían quedado casi olvidados, mientras Bulgaria mordía con ansiedad los labios del rumano.

Pero logró bajar los veinte muérdagos, ganándose un último (y espectacular) beso. Rumania se aparó levemente, observando las plantas levemente pisoteadas. Su mirada carmesí chocó con la esmeralda de Bulgaria. Éste último sonrió, mientras abrazaba a su amigo y lo tiraba hacia el sofá. El rubio emitió un quejido.

—No seas tan bruto—lo reprendió el rumano. El otro europeo no le hizo caso, y comenzó a besarlo levemente. Rumania intentó apartarse—Oye, que ya bajamos todas las ramas.

—Después de todos esos besos, ¿tienes el descaro de insinuar que necesitas una estúpida tradición improvisada para besarme? —inquirió el búlgaro.

El más bajo no dijo nada. Aprovechando el silencio, Bulgaria capturó los suaves labios del rumano entre los suyos. Ésta vez, no necesitaba una respuesta para seguir adelante.

**Fin~**

* * *

Wa, perdonen esta locura, pero es que entre mi Lista de Reproducción de música cursi, y las ganas de escribir de esta pareja surgió esto. Gracias por leer :D. Se aceptan opiniones. Y también se aceptan más fics de ésta pareja. Bueno, sólo decía D: .


End file.
